Aimée Kelly
Aimee Kelly is a twenty year old British actress who was born on July 8, 1993 in Newcastle, United Kingdom. She's best known for appearing in CBBC's Wolfblood as the protagonist - Maddy Smith. Click here for the Aimee Kelly's Gallery. Filmography About Kelly leads the cast in CBBC's new fantasy TV drama series of Wolfblood in the role of Maddy Smith, which led her to be nominated for the 2013 BAFTA Kid's Vote for Children's performer. However, she lost to Bobby Lockwood, her fellow cast mate who plays Rydian Morris. The thirteen part series can be seen on Monday's and Tuesday's at 17.00 Kelly made her debut feature role as the lead role of Kayla in the film SKET(also with Effie Woods who played the police women). The film premiered as part of the 55th BFI London Film Festival. For her performance, Aimee was nominated for Best British Newcomer at the LFF Awards. SKET has also been released on DVD and Blu Ray. Trivia *She has a fraternal twin named Katie and a younger sister. *Her favorite story when she was younger was 'My Naughty Little Sister' by Dorothy Edwards. *She has two pet dogs, one named Nancy and one named Bagel *She used to work as a waitress in a bar and a shop assistant. *If she didn't have a job in acting, she would love to have a job in scuba diving. *She supports her home football team, Newcastle United. *Elephants are her favorite animal, since she saw some in Thailand. *Her favorite lesson in school was Drama. *Her idols are Lindsey Lohan, Robert De Niro and Natalie Portman. *Her favorite band is Vondelpark. *One of her other talents as well as acting, is singing. *Her favorite flavor of crisps are beef and BBQ. *She sometimes does #AskAimee on Twitter. *Her favorite thing about filming Wolfblood is the cast and crew *Her favorite movie is Leon: The Professional *She had a pet hamster called Billy and gave it too Louisa Connolly-Burnham. *Her English teacher persuaded her to become an actress. *She used to have braces when she was younger. *She is in a small scene in the hilarious and witty 'The Inbetweeners Movie'. *She started her career at just 16 years old. *She was nominated 'Best British Newcomer' at the British Film Institute, for her role as Kayla in 'Sket'. *She auditioned for the role of Mini McGuiness in 'Skins', however she lost to Freya Mavor. *She is close friends with Bobby Lockwood and Lousia Connolly -Burnham on and off the set of Wolfblood. *Some people ship her and Bobby, with the ship name 'Baimee' *She ships Maddian and says as soon as she read the scripts she knew they were meant to be together. *She and Bobby have been best friends since they both got cast *She thinks the most awkward thing that happened on set, was when they had a cake fight *She says she's not as brave as Maddy and they have different styles *She sometimes goes to Zumba classes with Bobby *She thinks the worst thing about filming Wolfblood, is that they sometimes have to get up at as early as 5:00am in the morning *Her worst scent is the smell of petrol, she thinks it smells disgusting. *Two of her other favorite CBBC programs are Friday Download and Tracy Beaker. *When she and Bobby did running scenes in Wolfblood, sometimes they fell over because of the wet conditions. *If she didn't play Maddy, she would of liked to be one of the three K's. *If she had a pet female wolf she would name it 'Tara' or 'Wolfy'. *She has a running double for Maddy Smith on Wolfblood. *Her favorite doctor from Doctor Who is David Tennant. *She says Bobby Lockwood was hired to keep her in line. *She has seen a fan made video of Maddy and Rhydian and thought it was 'Really sweet and awesome'. *She thinks kissing Bobby in The Discovery wasn't scary at all because they are best friends and it was all part of the job. * No one knows if she is going to return for season 3 as Maddy in Wolfblood. * She and Bobby presented one of the RTS (Royal Television Society) awards in 2012. Video External Links Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Actresses